The First Date
by MrHappie
Summary: Neku and Shiki goes on their first date to the movies! Shiki thought it would be perfect, but problems always seem to appear on the way. Neku/shiki fic with a bit of Eri/Shiki friendship


**A/N: Hey guys! Its my first fan fiction I'm writing on this site and it's also Neku and Shiki's first date! It's just a little story i thought up during the holidays and i hope it will entertain you guys as much as it entertained me when i was writing this! :) enjoy!**

* * *

"Eri! You can't do that!" I yelled over the phone at Eri, my best friend, who could be really annoying at times especially when it comes to my relationships with other guys. In this case, it was Neku.

Ever since I introduced Eri into the gang, she had been poking her nose into my relationship with Neku, teasing us whenever she got a chance and this never fails to make me blush awkwardly. We have already hung out more than a couple of times and of course, Eri being Eri, easily became a part of our group.

"What? You already booked the tickets?" I exclaimed. This time, Eri planned for me and Neku to watch a movie. Just the both of us. This thought made my blood pump up to my face, causing it to turn red.

"Well, that's that!" Eri quipped cheerfully, "You wouldn't want to waste money would you? Oh and remember, if you really want to win Neku's heart, you HAVE to be more outgoing!"

"Eri! Wai-" she hung up.

_ Argh. That Eri. I can get my own date you know!_

Seeing that Eri went through all the trouble to book the tickets and that it was a movie that I really wanted to watch, I decided to try my luck with Neku.

I scrolled through my contact list to find the contact 'Nekky:)'. I made it special, just like he is to me in real life. After debating with myself once more, I finally had the resolve to press the call button.

"Shiki. What is it?" Neku said.

His voice made me lose my confidence in an instant and caused me to stumble over my words. " I... I... I was just wondering if you would want to... umm... catch a movie with me?"

"Yeah I would love to!" he responded, in a totally different tone. "Is the rest of the gang coming?"

"Um... No... Eri has plans with Mina and Ai, while Beat and Rhyme has to attend a relative's wedding." _Well, at least that's what Eri said._

"Finally," Neku mumbled to himself.

"Did you say something?" I questioned as I thought i heard Neku say something while i was thinking about Eri's words.

"Oh, uh. Its nothing! Anyways, I'm in!" Neku hastily covered up.

With new-found confidence from his response to my request, I exclaimed in delight, "Alright! Let's meet Saturday at 11am at the usual place. Eri- I mean, I already booked the tickets. See you there!"

I hung up after Neku said his goodbyes.

_ I should get some rest for Saturday's date. Did I just say date... I have a date with Neku! Yes!_

With the obvious eagerness showing through my movements, i did a little twirl before landing on my bed, with excited thoughts on how the date would go tomorrow.

_ After this, Neku and I might be able to become a couple! And... and... we can be alone more often, and go on study dates, where he can help me with math, and I can help him with his biology... and..._

I dozed off.

The much-anticipated day came around. I had it all planned out, I even stayed up the night before to talk to Eri over the phone for tips and strategies on how to go about the date and what to do during the movie.

It was going to be _perfect._

Except for one little problem. I slowly sat up after awakening and sheepishly gazed over to my phone and unlocked it to see the time. 1120. _Shit. _I. Am. Late.

I literally jumped out of bed and dived into a frantic rush to pick out clothes and get ready for the date. I was even more worried than I was when I woke up late for school!

I got ready and was out of the house in record timing. "Nonononono! I can't believe I woke up late! Being late for a first date is the worst!" I reprimanded myself as I made a mad dash towards the Statue of Hachiko.

I am usually very mindful about my behavior in public but I couldn't care less about my personal image at this point.

I took a quick glance over at my poor phone, being swung about as a dashed across the scramble crossing.

_ When I reach the Statue of Hachiko, it would be near 1200. That's an hour late. Great._

When I was busy thinking about an infuriated Neku leaning on the Statue of Hachiko with his death gaze fixed on me, I bumped into someone who was dashing across.

"I'm so sorry miss. I should have been more careful!" he said.

As I put on my glasses and regained vision, I immediately recognized him. His orange spiky hair and his signature purple sleeveless hoodie.

My lips curved into an evil grin, intending to punish him for being late. He hasn't realized who I was as he was still busy picking up my stuff scattered from my bag.

I used my 'teacher' voice as I would like to call it, "Young man. Where were you rushing to? Must be to somewhere important for you to act so carelessly!"

"Yes. I am terribly late for a meeting with someone I like," he uttered.

I felt everyone's gaze upon me as my cheeks must have been as bright as the sun.

Sudden realization must have reached him as his face has gone visibly bright red as well. He passed me my bag and I absent-mindedly accepted it.

The next few moments were spent in silence as we walked towards the cinema. However, it was obvious that its the total opposite of silence in our minds.

The silence finally broke when Neku suggested that he will go and purchase the popcorn and drinks for the movie. I simply responded with a quick nod, my mind still confused over what happened.

I passed the tickets to the lady at the ticketing booth and as we walked past her I heard her murmur, "Ah. Must be nice to be young and in love."

My cheeks turned bright red at that statement and I started wondering about what would make her think that we are a couple. Heck, I even checked if I was unconsciously holding hands with Neku. _Nope. _Though I would soon realize why.

The cinemas were dark and the commercials had already started playing. Due to both of us being late, we did not get to have lunch together and went straight to the cinema in order not to miss the movie.

Despite the bad start to our date, my mind was clear now and with the confidence from the tips Eri taught me and the fact that I know Neku likes me, I was definitely looking forward to the movie, or rather, being with Neku _during _the movie.

However, there was still a little surprise waiting for me.

My jaw dropped to the floor when I saw our seats. They were _couple seats. _You know, those seats with no armrest or separation between each other. "Eri!" I silently cursed under my breath.

"Th.. the movie is starting... lets take our seats." Neku said unexpectedly.

Eventually, we both took our seats and awkwardly positioned ourselves to have as little contact as possible. Well, that wasn't possible.

After some time, my tensed muscles relaxed and we both let our bodies rest against each other, adjusting to the warmth. I remembered Eri's 'words of wisdom' and knew that I had to make the first move, since Neku doesn't seem like an outgoing type.

I slowly put my head down onto his shoulder and cuddled into him. Having no separation between the both of us made it easy for us to cuddle. He responded by wrapping his arm around my shoulder and I stayed in his warm embrace for the rest of the movie.

After the movie, Neku walked me back to my house. "Heh, looks like I would have to watch that movie again eh?" he said, in a conspicuous attempt to make a joke.

"Hmm? Why is that so?" I inquired humorously.

"Because I was so distracted by your beauty,"

We both blushed furiously at that statement but I knew that it was obviously a lie. _How could he even see my face in the darkness of the cinema?_

I was impressed by the effort though, because he obviously had to muster a lot of courage to say that.

Outside my house, I decided to give him a quick peck on the cheek as a reward before quickly disappearing into my house.

I stood with my back against the door, thinking about how unreal the day was. We did not kiss, like what Eri wanted, but what do you expect? It was our _first_ date. Between a girl that doesn't have much experience with guys and a guy that... barely has any experiences with _anyone. _Being able to cuddle with him is more than what I can ask for.

Moments after I settled down for dinner, Neku's text came.

"Eri doesn't have to know _everything _right? We won't be able to hear the end of her teasing if you told her what happened. Ily:) Neku"

* * *

**Please review/pm to point out any grammatical errors or points that I can improve on! Please don't hold back on your ****criticism it helps me out a lot:) Cya!**


End file.
